American Ally
by lina the lion
Summary: A new girl enters Hogwarts in 6th year. What is her connection with Voldemort? How will Harry react when he finds out? plus for a little humor, Malfoy gets tortued and teased by the feisty girl.
1. Intro to My Life

**A/N so this is my 1st fanfic.. but ive bene reading them since like EVER and yah. i came with this idea in a dream i had like 3 years ago after i read the 5th book. somethings might nto make total sense cause they dont completely to me either sometimes but ask anyways and il try to explain. ok so here it goes!**

* * *

I'm on the plane heading to London sitting beside some 3 year old with a short temper and a huge dislike for seat belts. His dad reminds be a lot of Vin Diesel, which really scares me and I'm a bit afraid for the little guy. He's demanding for his toys, which he lost during the beginning of the flight due to his anger towards his dad for making him wear his seat belt. 

"RYDER STOP PULLING AT IT! NO MORE CARS FOR YOU! SIT DOWN"

This is going to be a LONG ride!

I just block them out and look out the window. Hoping this school isn't like all the others.

I always manage to slip and curse someone in parsletounge. Next thing I know everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy and start getting suspicious. Everyone has heard of my father "The darkest and most powerful wizard of all". Sure no one will ever get remotely close to actually figuring that out but there's always going to be that worry that someone will be smart enough to put the pieces together. I laugh to myself. Whenever I think about people finding out I always imagine a huge mob carrying pitchforks and fire and stuff. Of course our people don't do that, there will still be bright lights and probably a huge mob. But there will defiantly be no pitchforks.

Why couldn't my father be normal? I could live in peace. No one knows I even exist! I'm just an American orphan that can't stay out of trouble! BUT NO! He just HAS to go ahead and kill everyone! He just HAS to be the ALMIGHTY LORD VOLDEMORT! To me just he's just an almighty pain in the ass. Gosh I really wish that my parents just sent me off to an orphanage the second I was born that way I would never have to suffer and know what I might become one day. NO I can't think like that! I will never EVER become ANYTHING like my father. I actually can't wait to meet potter, and professor Dumbledore! The two people that my father absolutely DESPISE and is completely the opposite of. Maybe I'll even become friends with potter.

There's some guy my mom talks about…. Muffins? No that's not it… molly? Not even close… darn me, and my short attention span, I should really listen to my mom every once in a while! Well anyway. Some guy that my mom knows goes to Hogwarts. My mother seems to like him so it has become my number one goal to humiliate him BIG TIME! Lets see what she thinks of dear Malfoy then! Mwahaha! And so, in the back of my mind i start to plan Malfoy's humiliation. Wait a second... MALFOY THAT'S IT! Wow… if people only knew what was going on in my mind. I would probably be on medication.

Come to think of it we should be arriving soon. And sure enough the seat belt sign turns on and the pilot announces our decent. The kid's screams of freedom snap me out of my fantasies of humiliating that muffin kid my mom likes so much. Hey that's a pretty good nickname, Muffins! Oh that should piss him off! I start chewing a piece of gum so pop my ears as we decend to London.

The letter from Hogwarts said that someone was meeting me at the airport to take me to dragon alley or something like that. I'm supposed to buy all of my school supplies there. I got to baggage claim and found my one suitcase. I really don't need that much since I'm buying everything in Diagon Alley. That's what it was called! Not Dragon Alley. Gosh I can be so clueless sometimes! As I walk out the door to the waiting room, I look for anyone attempting to dress like a muggle but looking incredibly stupid instead. I figure that they probably forgot about me and I go and sit down.

"Victoria Rochester?"

I turn around to face a pair of knees. That doesn't seem right, I look up, higher and higher. Does this guy ever end? I always thought I was pretty tall, at least for a girl. I'm 6 feet tall. But this guy he's at least twice my height. So in other words, 12 FEET TALL! That's pretty messed up! I look up at his face, I can barely see it. His face is covered with a large bushy beard and framed by even longer and bushier hair. He starts laughing a big booming laugh. Everyone is looking at us. "don't you worry your pretty little head, I aint goin' ter eat yeh darlin'. Il explain everythin' when we get ter Diagon ally," Im still too stunned to say anything so I just nod and follow him out.

As we walk out of the airport I regain my voice and I ask " what are you? OH im sorry I didn't mean to be so rude!"

"s'alright, no need to beat you self up, i know it's a little odd seeing someone my size. But ill tell you when we get there I don't want to be overheard."

* * *

A/**N ok i know its a little on the short side but il try and update later. remember to press the little "go" button and tell me what you think **

**-love yah lots -lina**

**P.S. im going camping for the weekend and i wont be able to update till at least tuesday**

**P.P.S ok so its tuesday but the new stephenie meyer book came out today soo.. the update might take a little longer than expected. hopefully it will be up by** **thursday night**

**AND YAY MY 1ST REVIEW! thank you ****Taylia Riddle! XD btw, the trip was awsome, i went surfing and my instructer was a hot australian guy.. who was VERY flirtatious! how much better can you get?!**


	2. Questions and School Supplies

**A/N ok I'm sorry it took longer than I expected to update but things kept coming up, like my trip to Tofino, and then the next day Eclipse comes out and I NEED to finish it! Btw, it's AMAZING! Not as good as Twilight but better then New Moon! For the people who have no idea what I'm talking about I HIGHLY recommend you read Stephanie Meyer's books. 1****st**** one is Twilight then its New Moon and the 3****rd**** just came out on Tuesday and its Eclipse. It's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire. Ok that might sound really lame and maybe even predictable but it really isn't. Even my super macho guy friend loves it and the only reason it's his 2****nd**** favourite book is because he's not comfortable enough with his sexuality for it to be his 1****st**** HEHEHE ok. I'm done promoting twilight. ON WITH HARRY POTTER!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah you know the drill. Me NOT JKR!**

* * *

"You can call me Torri by the way." I say to the big, BIG, man.

"I'm 'Agrid, Rubeus 'Agrid." He replies.

"So are we close to Diagon alley?"

"Almost there, just in this pub here. Famous yeh know!"

I look up at this icky looking pub. Famous my ass! I've never heard of "the leaky cauldron" plus if its famous why isn't anyone going in? Actually no one even seems to see it. OHH I get it, its one of those magic places that only wizards and witches can see, DUH! Then something dawned on me.

"Wait Diagon alley is in a pub? That doesn't seem right!"

"No its not IN the bar, the passage to it is in the back"

We go into the shabby looking pub. Seriously, for a famous place its pretty gross!

"Hey Hagrid! Stopping by for a drink?" asks the bartender

"No Tom sorry, Hogwarts business once again! Maybe next all right?

We walk to the back of the pub and Hagrid takes out a pink umbrella. He tapped the wall three times and the brick he touched shook a bit, next thing I know there's a small hole there. It grew and grew and grew. Now there's an archway and we walk through it and look out onto the cobble stone street.

"Ok then where 1st? I need some money don't I? My parents left me a whole bunch but where do I get it here? Is it even transferred here? CRAP I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY DO IT? How am I –"?

"OH shush it, we got banks here don't yeh worry! All your money was safely transferred to Gringotts and that were we're going 1st silly! Gosh are you always this tightly wound?"

"Well no, but I am in a new CONTENENT! So, I don't really know what to expect! But yah I guess the wizarding world is pretty much the same everywhere."

"Alright, here we are gringotts. They got goblins over in America too?"

"Well yes of course! They are the best aren't they?"

"You want to do it your self or shall I?"

"I can do it thanks" I walk over to the goblin at the front desk "hello my name is Victoria Rochester, I'm here to withdraw some gold from my vault. I expect it was safely transferred from Trinktotts in America?" **(Ok I know lame name but it actually took me a while to get that XD)**

"Yes follow me madam, right this way."

After getting all my gold, I meet up with Hagrid just outside the bank.

"All set? Ok 1st lets go get your robes then you need an owl don't you? What else RIGHT your books and all your school supplies"?

He seems more like he's talking to himself than to me. I'm guessing he has a bad memory

"Hagrid, I have a list of everything I need, you don't need to remember it all calm down!"

1st we go to get my robes, 3 black robes.. EW! seriously... well i guess black DOES go with everything! oh well. whatever. this dumbledore guy has no fashion sense.

As we leave the store, i remember that i had a question for Hagrid.

"so Hagrid... you never answered my question that i asked you at the airport. you obviously arent all human... half giant maybe? i dunno maybe not... you might just be big boned, that what my old headmaster said she was but i knew better. theres no way she was full human"

"well yeh right about that. im half giant. my ma was giant. im not supposed to do magic, i dont have a wand. dumbledore gave me this here umbrella just for emergancies. after i graduated from Hogwarts no one wanted to give me a job because of my background. they were scared. but dumbledore was kind enough to let me be the keeper of keys and grounds at hogwarts and gave me a place to stay."

"thats nice of him! i dont see why anyone would be scared of you though, your so nice and gentle and all that"

"now thats nice of you to say. but still. people have their worries and stuff."

"ok so now that you have asnwered my question, lets continue shopping im exhausted and i really need to get this over with"

"Right, right, all right lets go then! Actually Torri, you think you can do this by your self, I need to get back to the school and help Dumbledore with something."

"Yah sure no problem!"

**A/N all right I know its short, but this time, it's just to give you all a little something for now. And I currently writing "Diagon alley part 2" as you are reading this so it will be up in a few hours maybe less depending!**

**Oh and I REALLY need better ideas for chapter names seriously! Diagon alley. That's just lame! Any ideas? Il dedicate this chapter to you… well its kind of hard to get a better name for this chapter. But if you figure out any better ones for later chapters there you go. And there I go rambling again. OK I'm gonna to start next chapter**

**-LOVE, LINA**


	3. 1st Meeting

**A/N all right, so the last chapter name will be changed to QUESTIONS AND SCHOOL SUPPLIES! Mahwah! And it is dedicated to FREAKY D!**

**LOVE YOU**

**Ok I'm hyper now! OH and also, I have to warn you that whenever I post a new chapter I usually read it over and end up changing it around and adding stuff. So if something doesn't make sense its probably cause I changed a previous chapter. Ok so you might recognize some of this from HBP but it is obviously changed around cause I'm not rewriting HBP so. ENJOY!**

* * *

After Hagrid ditched me, I decided I'm going to get my books. I start to walk away from Madam Malkin's and spot someone familiar. He's pretty cute too. But really angry looking. His white blond hair makes him look even more dangerous which just makes him even hotter. But he's with him mom! Wow. That's a little sad. 

"Mom common! I can go by my self! You know that no one will dare hurt me!"

"DRACO MALFOY I AM STAYING WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT! You are in even more danger than anyone."

So THAT'S Muffins! Well then. Damn why does he have to be so darn good looking! It would be so much easier to humiliate him if he was a little more nerdy… wait a second NO its perfect, he seems to be the really cocky type I mean "no one will dare hurt me" what a bunch of bull shit. I'm triple daring my self to hurt him MWAHAHA!

Seriously I need help.

I'm still staring at him with a huge mischievous grin on my face when he looks over at me. I don't really notice that he's staring at me too cause I'm in my own little world planning his humiliation. Then out of nowhere he has this huge smirk on his face and it snaps me out of my daydream. I blush since well; I've just been caught staring at a very cute boy grinning like an idiot. I look away and start my way to flourish and blots.

Good thing that I already have my wand. When I walked by the store, it was empty. No doubt because of my stupid father. ARG he's making life for everyone so much worse. I don't see why he needed to get rid of a wand maker. Seriously! Why can't he just mind his own god damned business like a normal wizard!

Ok I'm done with my rant! Now on to flourish and blots! Gosh I feel so awkward. I see all these posters of wanted death eaters and I feel like any second now I'm going to see my face up there beside Bellatrix black's face or something. I just feel like running. But then it will just be obvious that I'm hiding something. Wait a minute. No one knows I'm alive. Only my mother does. And she literally can't talk to anyone but me. I taught her sign language when I learned it in my advanced muggle school (my mom wanted me to seem as much an orphan as possible) since when my stupid father tortured her once he made her mute. So now she can only communicate with me. She's still a death eater so that how she knows Muffins and his family. Even my own father doesn't know I exist! So there isn't really anything to be afraid, no one will find out about me. My face will never but up there with my mothers. Wow its really weird seeing my mothers face up there with all these deranged scary people. The only reason my mother is still a death eater is because then she can still check in on me until I become of age.

There's so many posters and warning on all the stores. It's amazing how different it is here than it is in America. No one really cares that much about lord voldemort there. Sure, people are a little worried that he might end up coming to America when he's done with Britain. But still, it's a whole continent away. All the news says ever says is that he's back and he's terrorizing Britain once again. They name a new number of deaths and that's about it. But then again it's only been like 2 months since he was back.

On my way to the bookstore I walk by this one store jam-packed with kids. One poster caught my eye.

_"Why are you worried about you-know-who?_

_You SHOULD be worried about_

_U-NO-POO_

_The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation"_

Holy crap! That's seriously hysterical!

I go in and I can't even get near the selves. I bump into this one kid. He has black hair and glasses that are now on the floor.

We both bend down to get them and just like one of those stupid cheesy movies we bump heads.

I end up picking up his glasses and I hand them to him. He has these amazing green eyes. I'm actually speechless.

"Err. Hi sorry about that, you ok?" he asks me.

I shake my head to clear it a bit "yah I'm fine. I'm Torri, Torri Rochester"

"I'm Harry potter."

HOLY SHIT! I JUST KNOCKED OFF HARRY POTTERS GLASSES! Sweeeeeeet.

He's staring at me with a really weird expression. He seems confused.

"Are you ok? You look a little out of it. You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?"

"Yah sorry it's just that I'm used to people freaking out about me. Actually ok I know this sounds really kind of cocky and lame but I usually don't have time to even say my name their already shaking my hand and going berserk. And you had no idea who I was until I told you and still you had a minimal reaction. Wow that much have sounded really bad and you must think I'm the most shallow person on earth I'm gonna go now before I embarrass my self farther."

I just kind of stare at him like he's crazy. Then it finally hits me that he's about to walk away.

"WAIT!" I yell. But he can't hear me. He went to talk to a tall red headed boy who is also extremely cute! I have to say London's got some hotties here!

I try to go over to Harry but him the red head and some other girl he was with just disappeared. Seriously I look away for a second because I tripped and next think I know they're gone!

Well at least ill see them at school. I have to talk to that red head. Seriously. He was CUTE!

i walk out of the store. i keep looking for that book store but i cant find it. i take a left and then i figure out that i am lost! interessing... i see feet. three paires of feet running. i follow them. this place is creepy. you can tell that its all about the dark arts and probabaly worship my father.

anyway, i look over at the feet at their facing some store, "borgin and burkes" it says.

hey Muffins is in there. what the heck is he doing? i move a little close to the feet. but i end up tripping. i mention im pretty clumsy!

"whos there?" a grils voice asks.

"err, i got uhh lost? who are you? why are only your feet showing?"

"shh just go back Torri! il explain later!"

"HARRY?"

"SHHHHHHH" the three of them shush

"fine im going but you will explain what the fuck is going ok harry?! i'll make sure of it!"

"fine just go!" the girl wispered " actualy wait! HIDE NOW! HES COMING!"

i hide in the alley beside the store. "hey can you do me a favor? go in there and ask if random stuff is for sale. ok"

"dude thats stupid! dont even try hes gonna know what im upto.. actualy WHAT AM I UP TO?"

"we want to figure out what malfoy was trying to buy"

"ohh dont worry, il get it out of him"

"what?" asked the other boy im expecting to be the red head

"nevemind il explain my stuff later as well!"

shit now i actualy need to figure out what im gonna tell them. i have untill the train ride so its all good. wait a sec. the train is tomorrow. oh well. i think il just wing it im pretty good at that. now where am i going to sleep? OH right it says on the letter from hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N ok i dont really know how good that was. i think it might have been a little lame. **

**since its only 4:00 here i think im gonna start on my next chapter already. it should be up by tomorrow i dont think im going to finish it today. its going to be kind of long **

**ALSO NEED NAME FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	4. humiliation and explanations

**Ok I got to admit, this chapter is going to be SO much fun to write… MWAHAHAH ok just thinking about it is making me sooo hyper. I'm about to burst. I'm actually holding my breath cause my mom is there beside me on the other computer trying to work so… BAHAHAHAH ok I'm good. BREATH LINA! Ok I think I'm calm now!**

**ON WITH THE STORY MWAHAHA! I swear I become another person when I'm writing I go crazy… I BECOME EVIL, EVIL I TELL YOU **

**Damn I would be a GOOD death eater TEEHEE. All right I'm hyper. **

**OK DUDES 60 PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORY ONLY 2 HAVE REVIEWED WTF IS UP WITH THAT! REVIEW PEOPLE! NOW. Well not now maybe at the end of the chapter. **

**OK AUTHORS NOTE OVER!**

**Teehee**

* * *

Shit, its already 10:30 and I cant find the stupid platform. Obviously I need to do something magical. I mean, even at home you couldn't just on the train anywhere. But WHERE is the god damned platform!

I think I see that cute red head. Sweet.

I see him running towards and wall and he disappears, AGAIN! Like dude, seriously do they not have anything better to do than just vanish?

I run up to his family. All of them are red heads. Literally every single one. That's just a little weird. They look exactly the same… wait no those are just twins. Never mind. HEY it's Harry!

"Harry!"

OH hey Torri! This is Hermione," he points to a pretty brunette "she's one of my friends from yesterday, my other friend just went through the portal, hes Ron."

"Haha hi I'm Torri; you still owe me an explanation, Harry! Don't forget!"

"Don't worry, ill tell you on the train now lets go we have 10 minutes!"

"Wait what do you do, I saw -Ron is it?- run into the wall is that all?"

"Yah pretty much!" says hermione "just run straight ahead and you'll be on platform 9 ¾"

"Alright thanks! See you there"

I take a run for it next thinks I know I looking at a huge scarlet train. It's seriously magnificent

"Hey your that Torri chick from yesterday aren't you?"

Its that cute red head MWAHAHA

"Yah hi, and your Ron right? harry just told me."

"yah thats me, Ron Weaseley."

"Pleased to meet you Ron" to my surprise he blushed. I just smile. I love the reactions I get from boys sometimes.

"OW" what the f-"

" Potter watch where you're going! You almost ran over this lovely girl"

I turn around to face Malfoy. A huge grin spreads on my face… perfect; he hates Harry my plan coming along b-e-a-utifully!

"Oh shut up Malfoy! No one wants you here!" Harry said

"Don't be so sure about that Harry." I respond

"What?"

I look over at him and wink so jus the sees it. I'm gonna let him in on it later

"So Malfoy is it? What were you saying?" I ask as I push my body against his

"Uhhh that uh, you deserve to uh be with some better company than potty, mudblood and weasel here"

i cock up one eyebrow and say and a seductive voice

"Well what if I like weasels, now you wouldn't hurt them now would you?"

MWAHAHA dont forget that it also sounded extremely threatening

"Uhhh well no. I guess i wont," he answered with a scowl

"There you go, now leave us alone would you my dear muffins, ill catch you later" I kiss him on the cheek

He just stands there bewildered. I really love the reaction I get from guys sometimes. I am going to have so much fun fucking with his head!

i start to walk away, Harry Ron and Hermione just stare at me like im crazy

"Common guy lets go" I say to the three of them

i walk away swaying my hips in a triumohant way, while they just follow extremely confused

"What was that all about?" Ron asked me

"Ill tell you when we get some privacy in a compartment"

We walk all the way to the back on the train and finally find a compartment all to our selves. Ginny, Ron's sister who was also there during the "muffins incident" went to sit with her friends. She's a year below us.

"All right so what is going on?" asked hermione "I mean you just kissed MALFOY!" she shudders

I actually laugh at her reaction.

Well pretty much I saw what an ass he was calling Ron here a weasel and you that AWFUL word and all that so I figure I'll use my extraordinary good looks to humiliate him." i flip my hair in an exagerated way which caused hermione to chuckle "Plus I saw him in Diagon alley before I went into that joke shop and ran into Harry, and he was obviously very cocky and I knew he would be fun to mess with the second I laid eyes on him and that's when my plotting began. I figure he's a cocky bastard, I love to humiliate cocky bastards and I just got a chance to do that. But that not all I'm going to do, I am seriously going to seriously fuck with his head! He won't know what hit him."

i finish my explanation with a huge grin

"Also it seems like you guys really hate him and I think I might be of use to you. I could probably get anything out of him. With a little persuasion that is"

Hermione laughs with me. The boys look really confused.

"What do you mean persuasion?" asked Harry

Hermione and me laugh even harder

"What I just did back there, of course! you saw how he just crumbled under your very eyes. In my hands he's putty."

"What's putty?" asked Ron

"Something that's easily moulded into what ever you want it to be, it's a muggle thing," I answer

"How do you know about it?"

"I'm an orphan. I was raised as a muggle and went to school until I got my letter from a magic school in America when I was 11. Putty is what muggle children play with when they are young"

"So if your from America what are you doing here at Hogwarts?" asked Harry

"That my dear Harry is a very long story that I will save for a later time. But lets just say I'm a bit of a troublemaker and have the tendency to get break a lot of rules."

"so does harry! im pretty sure hes managed to break every single school rule there is! and almost get us killed in the mean time" exclaimed Ron

"Harry im sure me and you are going to be great friends! "i reply laughing "actually I'm surprised they haven't broken my wand and everything yet. They were about to, but then Dumbledore heard of me and volunteered to take me as a last resort. If I get kicked out of here I'm screwed!"

"Well we've only got two years left, you think you can hold back a little bit until then? Maybe you'll be able to actually graduate." Hermione said "hopefully you and Harry will both lay off on the rule breaking, cause i sort of want to graduate! and not get killed. no offence of course!"

"None taken. Plus the only thing I'm going to do is humiliate Muffins over there, and I'm sure that I'm not the only one who wants to see that happen."

"Oh you've bloody got that right!" said Ron.

"im so going to help you in any way i can!" agreed Harry

"bloody stupid mother fucking ferret" mumbled hermione

i laugh at her while Ron and Harry stare at her in amazement

"Hermione! i dont think i have ever heard you swear! GO 'MIONE!"

"oh shut it Ron!"

harry joins me in laughter. while Ron sulks a little bit

after a few minutes of laughing at hermione's burst of anger and Rons sudden sadness, i figure i should get some answers as well.

"Ok so you guys still owe me and explanation about yesterday! What were you guys doing stalking muffins and most of all… were where your bodies?" I ask.

Ok I just repeated that in my head and I sound mental… but they know what I mean. And anyway, when DON'T I sound mental. I mean my father is the "dark lord" aren't I supposed to sound a little crazy? Extreme mentality is in my blood after all!

"Well like you said, we hate Malfoy," Harry began "and earlier we saw him in Madam Malkin's store and he was a little sensitive about his left arm."

"OH the dark mark… but he's only 16!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" exclaimed hermione "he won't listen to reason, he's convinced that Malfoy is a death eater. Well just like he was convinced that Snape wanted to steal the sorcerers stone and wanted to kill Harry. Just like he was convinced that you-know-who had Sirius." Harry then flinched " sorry Harry, but you really need to THINK you don't want something like that to happen again do you?"

"No of course I don't!" responded Harry. " But then why was he so touchy about his left arm, and also why was he in Brogin and Burks? Explain that!"

"So that's what you were doing, just simply trying to figure out what he was up to… well he was defiantly up to something. But I doubt its for voldemort." Hermione and Ron flinch while Harry was simply surprised "you're probably just over reacting"

What the heck. Now they're staring at me like my head just turned into a chicken.

"WHAT?"

Ron spoke this time "you just… you… name. Why? HOW? But… no one says his name. Only – "

"Me and Dumbledore." Harry interrupted Ron's stammering.

"What? What did I do?"

"You said his name… you-know-who's name. No one ever says his name. Only Harry and Dumbledore." Hermione explained

SHIT what did I just get my self into… OH I know!

"Well I'm from America. Were not as scared of him as you are here. We aren't afraid to say his name. Sorry if I offended you or something"

Ron finally calmed down enough to say, "Oh ok yah, that explains it… sorry we're just not used to it."

PHEW that was a close one!

Harry is still looking at me suspiciously. I don't think he really believes me. Its weird.

I can tell he trusts me, but just doesn't believe my one lie. Strange.

Yah ok I have this thing where I can read people pretty easily. Like hermione she's the brain! Major like. And Ron he's just kind of a dumb ass. Harry's obviously the leader here.

There's also something going on with Ron and hermione. But neither of them knows it. Actually I'm not completely sure either. But then again its only been like what, an hour?

"So. Uhhh" I try and change the subject so that Harry stops thinking about my lie. He's still staring at me and I cant seem to peel my eyes away from his. This is kind of weird man.

"so what was up with the whole invisible thing?"

"oh uhh, well tell you later. no ones really supposed to know about it but since you saw it well tell you later." Harry replied still trying to read me or something

"Hermione, tell me in the dorm when we get up there" i look over at hermione just to beak Harry's gaze

"i dunno, theres going to be other people there as well."

"well you will tell me, i have a really good memory. i wont let this go!"

"OK OK! we'll tell you but not now, we're almost at the school"

" Shouldn't we like, change or get ready or something like that?"

"yah we need to get our robes on" harry said finally looking away from me to get his stuff.

and there is it. its beautiful. simply fabulous. I CANT WAIT!.

* * *

**Ok so its only like 11 pm now since I took a few breaks while writing this. Im going to start on the NEXT chapter. Wow… I don't really stop do I?**

**Alright. It has been established that I don't have much of a life. **

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow cause I don't really sleep and im going to stay up till about 5 to finish it. Its going to be kind of short. And after that, im actually not sure what im going to write because I don't want to get into the actually story line thing for a little bit because well, its too early! Il read HBP again and il come up with something soon. **

**LOVE, LINA!**


	5. minibitches, sortings, and wild truths

**ALRIGHT SO HERE IT IS**

**(Previously on American ally)**

**Victoria Rochester (Torri) is new to Hogwarts after getting kicked out of numerous schools. Her father is the lordy voldy himself. She has recently become friends with the potter trio and has already started to fuck with Mr. muffins (Malfoy) head.**

**All this before she's even sorted!**

* * *

Oh my god! Oh my god! 

IM HERE

IM FINNALY AT HOGWARTS

WHOOOOOOT!

All right Torri contain yourself!

"Hey guys, I should go find Hagrid, im not too sure where to go"

"Torri, just come with us on the carriages" says Ron

"Yah but I need to be sorted, I think im supposed to go with the 1st years. Dear god this is gonna be embarrassing"

"All right then, you better be in griffindor with us or else im killing you" stated Hermione matter of fact...ly? Whatever. You know what I mean. And a little bit creepy might I add.

Note to self: don't get on this chicks bad side

"Uhhhhh ok, imma go now!" i say slowly backing away

I see Hagrid (he's kind of hard to miss) surrounded by a whole bunch of littlies.

I wasn't that small when I was 11 was I?

He sees me and this huge grin spreads across his face and starts waving to me frantically. He reminds me of a little kid after building a really cool sandcastle and trying to get his moms attention so that he can show it off and then she can be proud of him and then he would get an icecream cone

discriptive, i know

"Hagrid, calm it down! You don't want your arm to rip out of your socket now do you?"

He blushes and smiles sheepishly. **(Is that even the right word?)**

Huh, my amazing good looks even affect Mr. Half Giant here. Good to know

Damn im modest. **(Wow I actually rolled my eyes while writing this OK enough A/N!)**

"So uh we need take boats up to the school so try not to scare the 1st years and find someone to go with"

"Yah cause they are so scared of me when your around" I say sarcastically

"Just go!" he nudges me forward with a tad bit more force then necessary

"Break my neck why don't you!" I say while smirking and Hagrid rolls his eyes** (ok i just noticed that this is actualy kind of ooc sorry but i like it)**

I walk up to a 1st year an ask nicely if I could share a boat with them

"Aren't you a bit OLD to be in here?" and all her friends start laughing.

"Well well well, I see we have our selves a feisty little 1st year! Jeez I asked nicely don't have to be such a prick about it"

I walk away to find someone else and I here her say, and not very discretely may I add

"Ew like what the fuck is she like doing here? I bet she like failed and is like doing year one for like the 6th like time now, you know."

"Oh my god like totally"

Ok 1st of all, BARF who the fuck talks like that?

2nd. She is getting shit kicked!

And then I remember Hagrid is right there. And Hermione and my promise to her about not getting kicked out. JEEZE im not even on school grounds yet!

So I make up my mind and turn around and say

"Now now little girly, you seem to have forgotten that im twice your size, and I have 6 years more experience in magic then you, are you sure you don't want to take that back?"

"Like duh!"

I raise an eyebrow

"Uhh. Ok I take it back, fuck. Sorrrrry"

"That's better now don't fuck with me again got that?"

She nods and I pat her head.

I turn around and there's an eager little girl with pigtails and glasses almost jumping out of her skin

"You can stay in my boat of you like"

"Aww thank you so much. Im Torri, what's your name?"

"Emily" she says in a shy timid little voice.

She kind of reminds me of a mouse. A really cute one little one that you just want to keep in your pocket forever and feed it cheese everyone in a while and hide it from your parents because they have "allergies" but you really love it and don't want to give it away so you keep it in your pocket and feed it little pieces of cheese.

Wow that was a really long run on sentence.

Where are those meds when you need them?

So that whole thought happened on the boat ride there so now we are pulling up and the school is HUGE! OMG I mean I know it's big but DUDE!

We get out of the boats and right beside me one little boy falls in water. The mini bitch from earlier and her little followers laugh at him. I go and help him up.

"You alright kid?"

"Yah thanks" and snatches his arm away

Rude much?

This old chick comes up to us and asks us to follow her. We go up some stairs and then enter the castle. She tells us to wait there in front of the doors. 15 minutes later she comes back and tells us to file in.

The sorting hat sings some stuff. I tried to pay attention. But I couldn't.

ANYWHO!

So then the old chick (who is actually professor McGonagall) called my name.

And since I was spacing out and had no idea what was going on I looked around confused. Im sure I looked like a complete idiot. And the professor signaled me to come over and sit on the stool.

Turns out that she had already announced me and that I was new and to be nice to me and all that junk about feeling at home.

She placed the hat on my head and then I hear it in my head

"Hmmmm interesting, I was expecting a Victoria Rochester but I see that this is actually Veronica r\Riddle. Very interesting"

At that point I was scared stiff and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I think I had stopped breathing at some point

I kept thinking OMG! OMG! HOW? OMG! IM SCREWED! NO! SHIT! FUCK! GAH.

And then I heard him chuckle.

HE ACTUALY CHUCKLED AT ME!

WTF

"Don't you worry veronica. Im not going to tell anyone. But it makes me choice very difficult.

The most obvious is slytherin as it's in your blood. … Hmm but i see you would rather die then go there?

Well then I guess it would have to be

GRYFFINDOR!"

That last part was yelled for the whole school to hear.

I jumped off the stool and ran to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Then I heard the sorting hat "dearie, I believe you're supposed to take me off before you run to your friends"

"RIGHT! Sorry"

I run back to McGonagall and give her the hat while the school is laughing

i didnt really know what to do so I just stand up face the crowd and bow. Which makes them laugh even more

And I go down and meet up with my peeps!

Of course twminibitch is in slytherin, one of her friends is actually in ravenclaw which means the other o aren't going anywhere near her. I feel bad for her.

MEH!

So its time for din din. And it's AMAZING!

So turns out I'm quite popular. Everyone was surrounding me listening to my story on how I got to hogwarts. Even people from other houses. Excluding slytherin of course! But I could tell they wanted to know what's up. And little muffins couldn't stop glaring at me. I just gave him a smirk and then never looked at him again.

OH so here's the story. Well parts of it.

I have been to 3 different schools in the past 5 years. Amazing I know! At 1st I went to beaxbattons so im still kind of sort of close to mom. But that only lasted a few months as the people there are such PRUDES! I would have gone to durmstrang but 1st of all mom thought that Lordy McVoldy might find me there since a lot of his death eaters are from there. So I had to move to Canada cause at least they spoke English there. Seriously that French prissy shit was going to kill me! So that was fun. They were WAY more lenient and stayed there more the 6 months of year 1 and a full year after. But then I decided to celebrate the end of year two with fireworks. That kind of blew up half the school.

Woops, my bad!

And then came NYU… yah ok. I know what you're thinking that's a muggle university. But that's what they WANT YOU TO THINK... seriously. Why do you think its so hard to get in?!

It's a wizarding school. People that get rejected just think its because they didn't try hard enough. And I feel really bad for them because sometimes that's their dream school. So about 200 years ago they decided and they would actually expand it so that muggles can go there. But only to a few buildings. The wizarding buildings have spells on then to make the muggles feel like they are trespassing and feel really guilty about going near there because its not what they are studying or something. Jeez, try and make it lamer why don't you? ANYWAY!

They were pretty cool there and I stay for 2 whole years! But then my mom got really sick and I needed to rebel and so I did. And it wasn't even one thing that got me kicked out. It was a series of things that I don't remember since I was practically in a rage blackout for a whole year and so yah next thing I know im on a plane with a screaming 3 year old and a vin diesel look-alike. And now here I am.

So I explain all of that to the huge crowd of people around me and when I finish they all start bombarding me with questions! I couldn't even hear them so I just stood up and yelled

"SHUT UP! … Ok now that I have your attention. I apologize for my rudeness (I saw to the teacher more than anyone else) and I am really exhausted and I want to go to bed. So if you will all kindly leave my alone for the next 8 hours. I will see you all tomorrow!

GOODNIGHT!"

And with that I walk out of the great hall but before i exit, i look back at malfoy and give him a sexy smile.

as i walk up the stairs i remember something. I have no idea where im going.

Just as I turn around to get Hermione I hear 3 pairs of footsteps.

Good. It's not muffins and his doughnut followers.

It's my friends YAY!

We head up to the griffindor common room and they give me a quick tour.

Then we go over to the boy's dormitories since everyone is downstairs partying it up. And also we can't go to the girl's cause of some age-old spell.

And so the truth come out.

Sort of.


	6. the truth comes out, sort of

**JEEZ! I didn't notice how much I missed writing, not to mention that I cant do all my photography shit cause my stupid camera broke and my mom refuses to buy me a new one until I bring up my mark in math… in other words. Pass.**

**OH that reminds me. Should I change the rating cause I swear a lot in this story, I didn't notice that until I was rereading it.**

**Of you guys haven't noticed. Torri is based on me. But I didn't plan on doing that. I was just writing whatever came to me. My friend was just reading over it and she told me that it reminds her of me / meh I guess so. Im some "wild spit fire" as my mother likes to call me. And im violent and people tend to stay away from me I speak my mind and I don't really care if I offend anyone cause if you're pissing me off you have a right to know so I don't explode at you and start beating the crap out of you :). But I apologize nonetheless. Cause people get really prissy if I don't. **

**Oh and I do have a dickhead voldy for a father… he left my mom for some blond bimbo and then I didn't see him for like 5 years (my choice). And then I figured. This is my dad. I should really talk to him. Now I just manage to guilt him into buying me stuff. But he wont be me my camera cause he's a cheap ass son of a bitch**

**And some HOW he managed to get out of paying for child support so that makes life for me and my mom VERY difficult especially with university coming up in a couple of years SHIT! I HAVE TWO YEARS TILL I GRADUATE. Wow. I really should start passing math soon.**

**RAMBLING STOPS NOW!**

* * *

We are in the boy's dormitories just chatting about our summers. Harry's horrible one at the dursleyes… I said I should visit and prank and fatty MWAHAHA! And how Dumbledore picked him up at the end of the summer and the reactions of his aunt and uncle. And then described when he went to visit the new potions master Professor Slughorn.

I explain my amazing plane ride with the little kid and his Vin Diesel dad.

We were having a very light hearted conversation but when I notice that harry is staring at me and probably has been this whole time. He has a strange look on his face and it seems as if he is contemplating something.

"WHAT?" I yell out of frustrasion "jeez stop staring and spill already your driving me nuts! Or are you just mezmorized my my beauty that you just cant keep your eyes off me. In that case TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE!"

after a few seconds he says "what really happened to your parents?"

"I told you already, they died"

"hmp, let me guess, car accident?"

"how did you know?"

"it's the easiest lie to keep track of. No one asks any more questions after saying that. Not much is needed to know. And remember that how my parents 'died'"

now its my turn to stare. Along with Ron and Hermione. And then I deside. I can trust them. And If I lie anymore he'll see right through it I know he will.

So I tell them the truth. Sort of.

"my father is still alive but I don't talk to him. I've never actually met him and I don't particularly want to. So in a sense he is dead." _Sort of._ I finish off in my head.

"and your mom?"

she died that year I got kicked out of NYU. That's why I was expelled actually. I lost control and then started to act out or something like that. I don't really remember that year. Rage blackout or something"

harry just nods understandingly while the other two seem slightly confused.

"how did you know?" I ask

"Im not too sure. I think it was because my parents are dead and I just kind of knew that there was something fishy about your story."

"how did she die?"

this came from Hermione I can tell she is simply curious not prying or anything. But before I can answer Ron speaks up and says. "JEEZ 'mione that was pretty rude!"

"shut it Ron"

"she was murdered" I say looking at harry, wondering if he understands and then I see him nod. And he knows.

"voldemort." I just nod

"was she in the order?"

"no death eater."

"oh" Hermione and Ron say at the same time.

"I don't really want to talk about it ok. Its my 1st night here. I want it to be happy." I say before they ask anymore questions. I opened up way too much to them and im scared I wont be able to stop my self and lie if they ask certain questions. I cant have them find out. At least not now. Later. But its too soon. Like I said. It's the 1st night.

"LETS GO PARTY!"


	7. seriously people

Ok so I figured that since there have been about 300 people who have read my story but have not reviewed. I am going to do one of the most annoying things on the planet.

If you do not review. I do not post.

There.

Happy?

I expect one review .

Butt. Now the only problem is that my mind is on another story that I am trying to write. But I cant figure out how to start it.

It's a lily james story but flipped

As in lily is the one who loves james but he doesn't love her back.

And so yah. I need advice on how to start. I know the middle and the plot and everything but it needs a beginning.


	8. jameslilyithink

Ok I am so sorry for all the authors notes.

But I have started the lily/james story but I keep changing it from 1st person to 2nd and I cant figure out whats better

OPINIONS PLEASE!


	9. stories of sadness rewritten slightly

**So far torri has told Harry Ron and Hermione about her moms death and that's about it. Now they are going to party. **

The four of us go downstairs and almost get their heads blown off by fireworks!

Of course Hermione already knows who the culprit is. Or should I say culpritssssss.

"FRED!!! GEORGE!!"

"Oh shit" and I see two red blurs race by and out the portrait hole

"Hey watch it young men! Some people are trying to sleep here," yells the fat lady

"YOU BETTER BLOODY RUN!"

"jeez Hermione! What happened to you?" asks Ron with a look of admiration on his face

"Uhh you mean she isn't always like this?" I ask

"No! Usually she'd yell and at them while they ignore her and plan their next prank. And when she finally notices this she walks away sits with us and just glares at them." Explains Harry

By now Hermione has peeled her glare away from the hole and instead is set on Harry. **(I've just noticed how completely OOC Hermione is, LOL but its so much fun to write! So bear with me but if you really don't like just it tell me, and I'll tune it down a bit)**

"How bout some butterbeer?" I say before that glare of hers literally burns a hole in Harry's head.

For the rest of the night nothing very interesting happens. I tell my story a few more times but I also notice that Harry Hermione and Ron have about the same amount of people surrounding them as well. I mean I get Harry being "the one" having tons of people around him but why the others? i guess it must be because they're friends with him or something. that sounded kinda mean but they dont really seem to have anything that special about them.

Il asks them later.

A few more stories and many butterbeer later I go up to my dormitory with Hermione since the party is really lame. i think its because Hermione scared those twins away and they looked they they were the life of the party.

Rons redheaded sister, Ginny along with some blond girl who looks like she's in her own little world are also there, getting ready for bed. well at least Ginny is the other one is just kind of standing there.

"so Torri, you already met Ginny on the platform right? Rons little sister. And this is Luna Lovegood. They are both a year younger and they fought with us in the ministry last summer" explains Hermione

"fought? What do you mean?"

"you haven't heard?" I shake my head " oh well, it's kind of a long story. But here it is in short since im really tired. Last summer harry kept getting these weird dreams about the a secret room in the ministry and then one night he saw his godfather Sirius who is, I mean was, the only family he liked, being tortured by You-Know-Who."

"and he trusted his dream?"

this time Ginny answered "well before that he had a dream about a snake attacking my father and it was true so he had a logical reason to believe it."

"oh. Is he ok?"

"he's fine thanks"

"Also we used the fire of madam Umbridge, who is another story all together, to try and locate Sirius but we got caught."

"oh well that sucks"

" not really, we got information but too bad it was false. the house elf at the house said that siruis wasn't there and might never be there for a while or something along those lines. And of course harry belived him"

" so what happened next"

Hermione continued "well after that one thing lead to another, Umbridge got taken away by centaurs and then we flew on threstrals to the ministry."

"that must have been really cool"

"terrifying actually. Anyway. Once he got there turns out it was all a trap as I suspected, to get harry there. He had to get the prophesy that only he and You-Know-Who could touch and of course _he_ isn't going to go into the ministry"

"death eaters showed up then the order showed up and Sirius died" Ginny added

"oh my.. that's horrible"

"the great thing is it gets worse. You-Know-Who showed up! And so did dumbledore and theres was this huge and yah. That's about it." hermione continues while yawning

"wow. That's ..just…wow."

the blond chick walks up to me and waves her arms over my head. Then smiles at me and says

"there was a wiggilypog"

**so I apologize for spelling etc. il fix it up tomorrow but right now my moms is yelling at me to get off the comp but I really wanted to post this already**


	10. Chapter 10

I have officially decided to rewrite the story.

I will delete this one in a week or two to make sure all of the people who have "American ally" on alerts read this A/N so they don't message me and freak out about it being gone

I was reading it through today and noticed that there are a lot of things that really contradict eachother. Like the mom being dead and where she grew up and how and different things like that also her personality is pretty fun to write but not that much fun to read so that might change slightly (I mean threatening an 11 year old that's harsh)

Hopefully the rewritten one will be done by the end of the month but I cant promise anything as I am also working on the lily/james story (which I need a name for – opinions anyone?) and I have a lot of homework and things like that.

Love Lina 3


End file.
